Computing devices in various form factors are being developed that include increasing amounts of computing power, networking capabilities and memory/storage capacities. Some form factors attempt to be small and/or light enough to actually be worn by a user. For example, eyewear, wrist bands, necklaces or other types of wearable form factors are being considered as possible form factors for computing devices. Additionally, mobile form factors such as smart phones or tablets have greatly increased computing and networking capabilities and their use has grown exponentially over recent years.